


【翻译】Ironwood

by liangdeyu



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 涉及电影2剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 但现在她孤身一人在海水里浮沉。





	【翻译】Ironwood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ironwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436376) by [Netbug009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009). 



她早已为练功抛弃了牵手这一举动蕴含的柔情。也可能仅是她自以为如此。

但现在她孤身一人在海水里浮沉。短短片刻之前阿宝还在她面前，握住她的手察看她伤得如何，那时她想，太好了他还活着，她那一推救了他。她带着伤痛尽力微笑。他的手多停留了一瞬，她回握他的手，不确定为何要这么做。她的手没有温度，没有知觉，难道他忘了吗？

不，不，她知道他什么也没忘。

可是现在，随着阿宝游向远处，她发现自己无望地对他遥遥伸手。空手与握手对她来说感觉完全一样，却让她毫无道理地感到不详。


End file.
